Always
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: It's Nat's 14th birthday, and Rosalina has to pick something up for him. What happens when that turns deadly? Will Nat lose Rosalina for good?


_"Hey Rose, can you get some candles for the cake? I think Alex ate the last ones we had..."_

_"Sure thing, i'll be there in a bit"_

Rosalina hung up the phone. Today was Nat's 14th birthday, and she hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, so she was determined to make it extra special for him.

Shoving her phone into her purse, she stepped out onto the crosswalk, considering which store to go to.

It was all a blur, the car to her right leapt from it's stopped position, slamming her body onto the cement. Pain rushed through every part of her body, and then she was gone.

* * *

"NAT!" Quaasim yelled, running into the house and not even bothering to shut the door.

"Behind you, what's up?" Nat said, walking through the open door.

"Oh my gosh Nat, it's Rosie! She was walking across the street and this dude hit her!"

"What?" Nat suddenly looked like he was going to pass out; he gripped the doorframe tightly.

"I-is she okay?" He asked faintly.

"Dunno, I saw her being put in an ambulance on my way here"

"You sure it was her?"

"Does anyone else in this town wear a bright pink beanie?"

"Oh my god"

Birthday party completely forgotten, everyone piled into the Wolff's car and drove off to the hospital.

After waiting for a couple hours for her to get out of surgery, the gang was allowed to go in pairs to see her.

"Nat, you should go first" Alex said.

"No, i'll go last. You guys go see her"

Quaasim and Alex made to protest, but David elbowed them, and they went in the room, shooting glances over their shoulders at Nat.

Two by two, the rest of the band went in to see Rosalina, but none of them talked about how she was. Finally, it left only Nat. He took a deep breath and laid his hand on the doorknob, unsure of what he would see on the other side.

"We got your back" Alex said.

"Thanks" Nat replied, avoiding everyone's gaze. Without another word, he went in.

Rosalinalaid in the white hospital bed, looking pale and tiny. It broke Nat's heart to see her like this. Around him, machines beeped and whirred, signalling that she was still alive, but barely. He waited, looking for a spark of life, waiting for her eyes to open, for her hand to twitch...Something, anything.

Nothing happened.

He knelt down and took her hand, surprised at how cold it was. He had been excited to see her after almost 3 weeks, but not like this...

"Hey Rosie, I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to wake up...okay? I miss you"

He waited again, with the same result.

"I'm sorry I asked you for the candles, you probably would have taken a different street...so yeah. I love you" He kissed her hand.

"I...I love you too"

Nat looked up, Rosalina's eyes were just fluttering open.

"Hey Rosie, how do you feel? He asked, brushing some hair away from her cheek.

"Like I got hit by a train instead of a car" Rosalina replied. Nat laughed lightly, a smile breaking through.

"Happy Birthday, I wish it was under different circumstances" Rosalina continued.

"It's okay. At least we get to see each other" Nat replied, leaning over to hug her.

"Sorta, OW!" Rosalina yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked, suddenly frantic. Did he hurt her when he leaned in for the hug?

"Ughhhhh, I think my anaesthesia from the surgery is wearing off. I'll be okay though" She said, forcing a smile for his sake.

"Okay. I'll go tell the guys you're awake" Nat said, not entirely convinced that she was alright. He started for the door, but Rosalina interrupted him.

"Hang on, I need to give you your birthday present" Rosalina said, sitting up a little further.

Nat turned, suddenly insanely curious. Rosalina beckoned him closer until his face was inches from hers, then gently pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Nat was surprised, it had been ages since she kissed him like this, and it felt unbelievable good. He twined his hands gently in her long hair and deepened the kiss, moaning softly into her lips. He felt one one of her hands settle at his hip, and the other on his elbow, and before he knew it, he was falling forwards onto the edge of the bed until he was almost on top of her.

After what seemed like hours, the need for oxygen became apparent, and the two teens broke apart, grinning madly.

"Will you go out wiht me?" Rosalina asked, brown eyes blinking up at Nat.

"Heck yeah" Nat's grin widened, if possible.

Rosalina pulled him down by his shirt collar for another quick kiss which quickly turned passionate.

"I'll be back" Nat said, completely dazed and smiling like an idiot.

"I'll be here" Rosalina replied, smiling at his retreating back.

"Always"


End file.
